


Big Sisters are the Scariest.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is weary of Nyssa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sisters are the Scariest.

Laurel has always been weary of Nyssa. She understands that her sister seems to be in love with the other woman even though she poisoned her favourite sister, kidnapped her mother and beat her father.

But now Laurel was getting up in the early morning because Nyssa had called and asked if they could chat. Her first question was where was Sara. The answer was sleeping over at Felicity’s. The next answer was who the hell was Felicity and did this mean that Nyssa and Sara weren’t together anymore. The answer was no they were still together and she was the cute blonde who did the computer stuff for Robin Hood. Why Nyssa called Oliver Robin Hood she had no idea but to be fair she didn’t really care. She chalked it up to Nyssa being a bitch, the kind of bitch who poisoned the sisters of girls you were trying to get back with you.

Now Laurel was opening her door against her instincts telling her to keep the murderer on the other side of the locked door.

“Come on in Nyssa.” Laurel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, even in jeans, a tank and a hoodie the assassin still looked like she could murder her with a spoon. Probably would pluck out my eyes for some sacrifice. She moved out of the way so the assassin could enter the room. “What did you want to talk to me about that couldn’t wait until a more reasonable hour?”

“I wanted to apologise for poisoning you.”

“You wanted to, or Sara is making you?”

“I wanted to. Sara doesn’t know what I’m doing.”

“Fine.”

“I am sorry I poisoned you. I made sure it wasn’t a lethal dose. You were in no danger of dying.”

“I passed out!”

“So do drunks and they rarely die at the same time.”

“This is a terrible apology.”

“I’m trying to say that your life was in no danger, nor was your mother’s. Sara knew I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“You are sounding more and more like an abusive girlfriend. I mean maybe all this time Sara has just been suffering from Stockholm syndrome.”

“I am not abusive to your sister. I saved her life, she had the option to go home all the time. She decided not to come here. She kept up to date about all of you. She was devastated when she learnt of the divorce.” Nyssa explained. “I didn’t try and keep her from you. I tried to get her to tell you she was alive, that you couldn’t possible wish she was dead for what she did.”

“I didn’t want to die. I hated that she was dead. It couldn’t be mad at her because she was dead. I couldn’t grieve because I was too angry at her. But no, I didn’t want her dead. I wanted to slap her and kill her but not for her to be dead…not really. Just if I could beat her up a bit and make her cry like I did when I told her she was adopted when she was eight, or like when I told her Kurt Cobain was dead when she was fifteen and madly in love with him.”

“Sara was in love with Kurt Cobain…and she didn’t know he was dead?” Nyssa never heard this story before.

“She went into this huge depression spiral and wouldn’t ear or anything for a long while. Dad had to take the hinges off her door and practically drag her to the hospital to get her to finally eat something.” Laurel remembered how terrible she felt when she realised how upset Sara was. She overheard her parents talk about how if Sara didn’t eat soon she could end up really sick or even die and she worried over her that much more.

“She does get overly attached to people she has never met. You’re lucky you weren’t with her when Mark and Lexi died in Grey’s.” Nyssa remembered that time. “Sara refused to get out of bed for weeks. I thought she was going kill herself, I couldn’t leave her alone.”

“Oh god I can only imagine. She loved them.”

“It was really bad.”

“I kind of want to make her rewatch those episodes now.” Laurel laughed. “Help me make that happen and I’ll forgive you.”

“I can’t do that to Sara, I love her.”

“I’ll give you the Nirvana shirt I took from her room that was her favourite before she left for college and went insane trying to find it.” Laurel knew what it took to make Sara happy. Mostly it was the opposite for whatever she did for 27 years.

“She does miss that shirt…fine. I’ll get her into watching those episodes if you give me that shirt.”

…

Sara woke up to her phone ringing. She reached out and tried to shut it up but she knew that ringtone was for Nyssa and Nyssa wouldn’t call at this hour if it wasn’t important.

“Mmm-ah?”

“What was that suppose to be?” Nyssa asked, she always found sleepy Sara the most adorable thing ever.

“It’s three in the morning.”

“I’m at your sister’s and I found something that I know you are dying to have come here.”

“Fine but it better be good.”

“It is my love.”

“Who was that?” Felicity asked from her position sleeping on one of Sara’s boobs.

“Nyssa, she said she knows your drooling on my breast.” This made Felicity shoot up and almost fall off the bed in her attempt to hide the fact that she was cuddling with the assassin’s girlfriend.

“I wasn’t…I mean I was but I didn’t mean too….oh god she’s gonna kill.”

“Relax Felicity I’m just joking she said I need to go over to Laurel’s.” Sara sat up and looked down at the tank she was wearing which now had a large wet spot over the left boob. “I’ll change my shirt first. I can borrow one of yours right?”

“Totally. Whatever doesn’t get me killed.” Felicity didn’t want to die especially at the hands of Nyssa.

“Nyssa isn’t going to kill you. She wants a threesome. She thinks you’re just as cute as I do.”

…

Sara was tired and grouchy and Nyssa better have had a good reason for making her come all this way.

She didn’t even bother knocking instead she just walked into Laurel’s apartment. “You really lock that, considering your history will intruders.”

“Locks don’t seem to stop her so why bother.” Laurel shrugged from her spot on the couch.

“What was so important that I had to rush over here?”

“Look what I have on.” Nyssa said almost laughing. Sara could only imagine but at the same time really hoped it wasn’t anything weird since Laurel was right there.

“……….Is that my Nirvana shirt? Holy shit you have my Nirvana shirt! I didn’t take it off for like two months!”

“That’s true, it was gross and so smelly.” Laurel gagged at the memory of the stench.

“It’s wasn’t smelly!” Sara defended herself and her shirt. She loved that shirt until her mom took it to wash and she never saw it again.

“Sara just come here.” Nyssa held out her arms and smiled when Sara went in them and laid against her chest. “Wanna watch Grey’s with us?”

“Since when do you two watch shows together?”

“Since we made up.” Laurel explained. “Nyssa apologised for poisoning me and she’s actually really nice all things considered.”

“Yeah, she not as much of a bitch as you said she was.”

“She said I was bitch?”

“You always call me a bitch!”

“That’s because you are a bitch.”

“My bitch.” Nyssa added.

“Whatever.” Laurel rolled her eyes and hit play on the remote.

“What episode is this…no! No this is a terrible episode!” She started protesting as soon as she saw Joe standing in the elevator. Nyssa held tight so she couldn’t struggle or get away. “I can’t watch them die again! I can’t!”

“This was the price for getting your shirt back.” Nyssa told her. “Laurel wanted to see you break down over fictional characters.”

“I hate you both. But I love you Kurt.” She spoke to the shirt.


End file.
